The present invention relates generally to disc authoring and, more particularly, to slicing interactive graphic data in authoring optical discs such as Blu-ray Discs.
A media authoring system is typically used to generate articles of media that are compliant with a particular standard. For example, a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) authoring system is used to generate data, such as audio and video data and information used to present and access the audio and video data, on a DVD. The data on the disc is stored according to standards defined for DVD. Similarly, a Blu-ray Disc (BD) authoring system is used to create optical discs storing information according to the standards defined for BD.
The BD Read Only Memory specification includes interactive graphics that allow a user to select options while viewing, or interacting, with the BD. Generating and implementing these interactive graphics can be burdensome to the disc author.
Therefore, there is a need for improved techniques for authoring interactive graphics for BD.